


Day After Day

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AUs, Breakfast Club AU, F/M, Highschool AU, I Don't Even Know, Maybe one OC apperence, NO ADULT CONTENT, One Shot Collection, Spoilers for S3, so much AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: A bunch of Agents of SHIELD oneshots I had trapped in my head. A lot of AU oneshots. No SkyeWard. No Skimmons. Some GhostQuake, some StaticQuake.





	1. Sincerely, SHIELD

Chapter One: Sincerely, SHIELD

'Why did I do that?' Robbie Reyes wondered. He'd basically committed school suicide for a jock, a hacker, a loner and a nerd. He didn't know them. Why did he care? Robbie ran through the halls yelling Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy at the top of his lungs. He ran into the gym. Fitz, Jemma, Daisy and Mack were probably back to the library. There was no doubt Mace wasn't following him now. Robbie tried to shoot a basketball, failing horribly. Mace burst in and watched Robbie leap to dunk a basketball and loose a shoe. "Reyes! I demand you stop it immediately!" He shouted. Robbie tripped over his shoe and fell. "Sir, Yes sir!" Robbie yelped, grinning wildly. Robbie stuck his foot into his shoe and stood up. Mace grabbed his shoulder and dragged the Spanish boy back to the library. Jemma was sitting alone, fiddling with her pencil. Fitz sat by himself, adjusting his glasses. Daisy sat next to Mack and they were simply in awkward silence mode. "Mr. Reyes has taken it upon himself to violate the rules, so you will find yourself spending the rest of the afternoon without his company!" He shouted at the geek, the basket case, the jock and the popular hacktivist. Daisy spoke up "Sir, isn't that illegal? Like, child endangerment?" "It is what I say it is! I say it's punishment for un ungrateful punk!" Mace yelled. No-one protested. Mace stormed the infamous campus Ghost Rider to his office and dumped him in a closet. Robbie was not exactly going to take defeat that easily. He stood on a small table and removed a ceiling tile. He grabbed a pipe and pulled himself into the ceiling. Meanwhile, in the library Daisy was livid. "That's illegal! My adopted dad's a cop! Mace is busted once I'm outta here!" She insisted. "Yeah, we know, tremors." Mack agreed. "It's not right." Jemma mumbled, quietly. "Maybe we should do something." Fitz suggested nervously. "Ack!" Robbie gave a yelp as he fell through the ceiling. Jemma shrieked and leaped away so Robbie wouldn't land on her. "I forgot my pencil." Robbie jumped to his feet, smirking wickedly. "Fitz! You have my booze?" Robbie held out his hand to the small Scot. "Um, here." Fitz tossed the amber bottle to the Ghost Rider. Robbie pulled a matchstick from his pocket, struck it on his jacket and dropped it into the alcohol bottle. Robbie chugged the burning liquid. "Who wants to some fun?" He asked, his eyes glinting. Twenty minutes later, Daisy was giggling drunkenly, Fitz and Jemma were making out, Mack was trying to talk Robbie into letting him doing him do work on his motorcycle and Robbie was testing his ability to intake burning alcohol. "Idea!" Daisy yelped. She leapt up and ran to the speaker. She hooked up her iPhone and began to blast Imagine Dragons. Jemma pulled Fitz to his feet and they began to dance. Robbie and Daisy were rocking out on top of a bookshelf. Mack was doing... whatever Mack does on the dance floor. They just wacked out. Eventually they found themselves sitting in a circle on the floor. "I honestly feel like my life is falling apart. My brother lost his legs in a gang hit intended for my uncle. My uncle only devotes himself to his work and sometimes beats me up. I'm here for setting Mace's car on fire." Robbie admitted. "That's why you're so messed up. I hacked Prof. Hand, that's why I'm here. My parents are psycho. My mother tried to kill me, actually. I love my adopted parents, but I still my miss my father." Daisy told everyone. "Wow. I took apart Prof. Gonzales' car. I think my brother joined a cult." Mack said, off hand. "I tried to make dendrotoxin. My last boyfriend was abusive." Jemma said, pulling at her leggings. "I helped Jemma. My best friend beat me up so hard I had to go to the hospital. I think he's in juvie, now. Grant Ward." Fitz said. "Jeezus. We have issues." Robbie commented. "No wonder we ended up here. What's dendrotoxin anyway?" Mack asked the nerdy boy. "It's basically a high-tech paralysis serum." Fitz explained. "Ok, then." "Hey, Daisy, what time is it?" Jemma wondered. "It's 2:50. Robbie, you have to get back!" Daisy realized. She pulled him to his feet and helped him climb into the ceiling. She followed him through the maze of pipes and tiles until they reached his closet. The hacktivist lowered the bad-boy down. Daisy dropped next to him. When Robbie turned around, she pulled his face to him and kissed him. "Wait. What's your deal, chica?" He asked. "Well, we all knew, if I didn't, it wasn't gonna happen." She smirked. This time he initiated the kiss. Her lips tasted like earth and cherries. His lips tasted like alcohol and fire. Eventually, she climbed back to the library and left Robbie to be found by his captor. Back in the library, Mack, Fitz and Jemma had made everything look normal, relatively. Fitz and Jemma had exchanged enough spit to be a normal couple, so they were having a discussion about how to proceed. Mack was trying to look like he hadn't moved since they'd arrived. Daisy just plopped into her chair and dwelled on what had happened in the closet. "Oh crap! We didn't right our essays!" Mack exclaimed. "We still have ten minutes. Fitz, can you whip something up?" Daisy asked. "Already done." Fitz' pen scrawled across the paper, writing what he thought would really summarize the day. Outside, Mace had released the students from his custody. Jemma was getting a ride with Fitz. Daisy had exchanged one last kiss with Robbie before leaving. Mack jumped into the car, but not before saying goodbye to his new friends. Robbie had simply leapt onto his motorcycle and left. But he wouldn't forget that Saturday. Ever.  
'Dear Prof. Mace,  
We think it's ridiculous you have writing an essay about who we think we are. You think of us as simply a bad-boy, a jock, a nerd, a loner and a hacker. Why should give a crap about who we think we are? Well, we never saw each other as anything more, either. We were brain-washed. We are all smart, bad-ass, lonely, popular and tough. We are not just a representation of a cliche. We saw that today. So thank you for giving us eyes to see who each of us is behind the mask.  
Sincerely, SHIELD,


	2. Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based oh the Tumblr prompt “Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe.” FitzSimmons.

"Why?" Jemma Simmons asked her BFF, Daisy Johnson. Daisy had dragged her to a Valentine's Day party and Jemma didn't want to be there in the slightest. "Because you need to get out more, Jemm. All you think about is biochemistry!" Daisy pulled her deeper into the party. "Plus, my friend, Lincoln, is bringing his roommate, Leo. Apparently, he's a lot like you." Daisy said. "Seriously, Daisy?" Jemma whined. "I'll let you mingle but you're not leaving. I have the car keys." Daisy dashed into the crowd before the biochemist could protest. Jemma stood awkwardly for a full five minutes before deciding to split at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, Will. Jemma lingered once again by the food. She bit dejectedly into a cookie. “Hey. Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe.” A Scottish accent said behind her. Standing behind her was the cutest guy she had ever seen. “Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine and Neon? Because you are FINe.” Jemma replied, attempting to come off as smooth. They both began to giggle. “Um, my name’s Leo. Fitz. Nice to meet you.” He said, awkwardly. “Mine’s Jemma. Simmons.” She shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well.” She added. “Well... I have to ask. Do you like science? I just assumed because of the pick-up line." Leo inquired. “I do! I love science! I’m majoring in biochemistry at S.H.I.E.L.D. University. What about you?” Jemma was excited to meet a fellow scientist. They were few and far between. “I’m majoring in engineering.” Fitz said. “So. Wanna get a drink?” Simmons asked hopefully. He was terribly cute. “Yeah! Sure!” He responded energetically. “I can’t wait to tell Daisy and Bobbi this one.” Jemma muttered under her breath. Fitz nervously took Jemma’s hand. She gave him a slight smile. 

(A/N Omg, that was incredibly short. I couldn’t think of much for this story. I apologize. I ran low on inspiration. My only other idea was a StaticQuake pick-up line story with the pick-up line “Are you an earthquake? Because you make me shake.” That just seemed dumb.)


	3. This is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What FitzSimmons were both thinking at the bottom of the ocean. Slight angst. Slight.

Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons had a plan. They were going to blow the window in. It was going to hurt. But they were going to live. Neither could have been happier with their solution. Until Fitz did the math one last time. There was not enough oxygen for two people. Just one. One scientist would get out of that box alive. Fitz was faced with the decision of a lifetime. But he’d decided within a half minute. If one person was getting out alive it wasn’t going to be him. The person that would get to the surface would be Jemma Anne Simmons. “Ok, so when I push this button, the window will blow in and water’s gonna rush at us. That’s going to feel like a hundred punches to the stomach. So you have to hold on to this. This should force a breath into your lungs, which should be enough to get you up the ninety feet or so. But you have to hold on, hold on tight.” Fitz shoved the air bag into her hands. The choice was made. It hurt so bad when he saw the realization click in Jemma’s eyes. “Wait. One breath but there’s two of us.” She pointed out. “Yeah, I have done the math. That’s why you’re taking it.” Fitz refused to take the oxygen bag Simmons was attempting to thrust back at him. “Fitz, why did you think I’d be okay with this, you’re my best friend in the world!” She shouted at him. “Yeah, but you’re more than that, Jemma.” Fitz looked at her face, tears welling in his eyes. Jemma had burst into tears; she was sobbing uncontrollably. “I didn’t have the courage to tell you. So let me show you.” Tears slowly trickled down his boyish face. “No! No!” Jemma cried. She forced the bag back into his hands. “Please Jemma. Take it. I couldn’t live if you didn’t.” Fitz said calmly. She placed the air back into her hands. Jemma’s eyes had turned red. “No!” She sobbed. He was sacrificing himself for her! Why? Why couldn’t he just tell her he loved her? This had to be the most dramatic spectacle of love in the cosmos. Jemma couldn’t let his happen! She wouldn’t let him die! Fitz took a deep breath. In spite of himself, he smiled lightly. “No!” Jemma cried. In one swift moment, Fitz pressed the oxygen to her mouth and pressed the button. “Nooooooooo!!!!!” She screamed. Outside, billows of water shot in. Hundreds of bubbles pushed out, tumbling over each other. Among the bubbles of oxygen, a woman was floating up, a young man clutched her arms. Bubbles shot out of her nose as she kicked to the surface. Jemma was more determined than she’d ever been. Her best friend was getting to the surface. Almost three minutes later, Jemma’s head broke the surface. She dragged Fitz’s head above the salty water. A black helicopter was sitting on the surface of the water. She reached out her hand.   
Nick Fury pulled Jemma into his helicopter. They were saved. Maybe both of them were going to live. The last thought to go through Jemma’s head before she fell asleep was ‘He saved me.’ The last thought to go through Fitz’ head before the water hit was ‘I guess this is love.’ Neither knew it but Fitz was right. This was love.


End file.
